Whirliworld Grand Opening
Whirliworld Why, what is this? Out in the middle of Wyoming, looking like a shining beacon of hope in a dark age--... okay, so it just looks like an amusement park. A surprisingly /huge/ amusement park, complete with stands and games and roller coasters and rides... some of which are big enough for a Cybertronian! Much of this can be seen over the tall fences surrounding the place, and there appear to be two entrances. One for giant robots, one for humans, and nearby... an expansive parking lot (for the cars that /don't/ transform). A cheerful group of people at the gate are accepting donations for entry, all of which (as they point out when they welcome the visitors to the park) is going straight to a charity fund set up in the Autobots' name. The gate, resplendant with the park's given name of "WhirliWorld," features a spinning rotor blade on either side... a homage to the plucky engineer who came up with the idea, apparently. The greeters bid you welcome and entry into WhirliWorld! WhirliWorld A strange and wonderful mechanical wonderland this is. There are many rides dotting the enormous chunk of land: a go-kart track with cars modelled after the alt modes of various Autobots, a carousel upon which the horses have been replaced with small replica Dinobots, and a roller coaster with cars modelled after some of the sportier race cars of the Autobot army. Of course, there are others as well... generic VR rides, donated coasters, bumper cars, a Zeffer, and several carnie style rides as well. Rows of food stands line the center, selling any manner of things anyone may want, ranging from typical amusement park fare to sit down meal stands, and drink stands are vending cold drinks as well as hot cider and chocolate. Near them, the game and gambling stands! After all, what park would be complete without a vast collection of games of chance? "Shoot the Seeker" seems to be the popular shooting game of choice, while an arcade offers teenagers a place to work off their frustration. The usual fare of racing games, basketball shoots, toss-the-ball, ring-the-bottle, and other such games also stand around, and at the end of that, a corral full of ponies painted unusual colors. At the center of the park, a large platform stage, where various performances have been going throughout the day, but it seems they're trying to get someone to give a speech later... if they can find whoever it is. At the very back, another platform, this one marked for authorized personel only... and it seems there will be something exciting going on there at the end of the night! Thing Contents: Conrad Reyes Markdown Nightbeat Andi Lassiter First Aid Longshot Frostbite Sideswipe Whirligig Longshot narrows his optics a bit after Nightbeat's response to Miss Lassiter. He's being considerably more rude than the uninvited Decepticon. "That does not seem to be an appropriate way for an Autobot to act, considering /we/ are the guests of the human on thier planet." Markdown frowns. "Well... it might be cool at first. But we couldn't have 'em too close or the humans might hit each other and we'd have lawsuits up the wazoo, whatever a wazoo is. But, uh, anyway, don't kill anyone or blow anything up and we won't do the same to you. I guess." Shrugging, Markdown walks about the crowd, waving to the visitors and putting on a friendly face. "Hey, there! Everybody having a good time? Good, good... hey, don't forget to try the pony rides. They're a blast!" Quietly, he mumbles to himself, "If you don't mind getting paint all over you, anyway..." Sideswipe looks at Whirligig in puzzlement, turning to look back at Fusillade, before turning to look back at the engineer again. "You know she's here? So...what's the plan then? You sure it's a good idea, boss?" Andi Lassiter watches Nightbeat walk away with a look of complete confusion. "What? What does all of this have to do with Inferno?" She calls after First Aid, "Check his brainpan while you're at it!" "I might wait until there's not so much of a crowd around her." The engineer stands straight, dusting off her legs before tucking back her wings and putting her hands on her hip plates. Whirligig was not going to let the appearance of a Decepticon get her down, and besides... that "dogfight" ride sounded like it would be a really good idea. And weren't even Decepticons entitled to those? Of course! "I don't see any problem with it. This park's sort of... neutral territory. Is that the right word?" "I heard that," Nightbeat says. "I hear everything, because that's my job," he looks over at his shoulder, speaking more or less to First Aid. "Forget it, pal. Take your 'day off.'" He brushes past Whirligig, "You did a nice job on this place, you crazy broad," he says, almost smiling. He looks back over his shoulder one more time and walks briskly toward the parking lot. Frostbite blinks at the flash in the corner of his optics and skids to a stop--promptly getting dogpiled by the kids as a result. Fortunately, he keeps his head down to keep anyone from getting injured by his long fangs, and eventually gently shakes the kids off of him with laughter all around. The kids eventually move on to look into the other rides and he gives himself a stretch and a shake, then pads towards Conrad Reyes with an amused glint in his optics. "Enjoying yourself?" The 6-foot tall smilodon asks with a chuckle, apparently not upset in the least at getting momentarily blinded. First Aid slides to a stop and mutters, "..and I hope Peacekeeper socks some of those screws that are lose tight again.." He shakes his head and then leans up against a wall crossing his arms over his chest. "..what are autobots coming to these days?" "H-hey, totally!" The smile on the reporter's face is sincere. Other than First Aid, none of the other Autobots gave him the time of day. "You can talk!" He was, indeed, surprised. He figured that the animal tapes were programmed as such. "I-I'm sorry about that. It wasn't a very flattering picture." He fiddles with the camera. "I like this one better though." He turns the camera hanging from his neck via strap. With the preview screen facing, Frostbite can glance at a cute picture of him dogpiled with laughing kids. Springer shifts quickly into his robot mode. Frostbite looks at the picture and chuckles, the sound akin to a purr and growl mix. "It is, isn't it?" He agrees. He sits down and huffs a bit through his vents, his propellers in his shoulder-wings whirring slightly as if to try to cool himself down. "And yes, I can talk. Most of us can, actually," referring to himself and his fellow Autobot cassettes. Whirligig blinks, noticing that Fusillade vanished. "Ah well..." She glances around, then watches after Nightbeat before giving a startled pout. "Did he just call me a crazy broad?" A long pause follows and she blinks. "...uhm... what's a crazy broad?" First Aid glances over to Whirligig, "..You don't want to know and if I had a long range radio, I tell Peacekeeper to check his nueral net processor.." Springer lands in a less crowded area of the park, then comes walking over. He points a thumb back up at the sky. "Was it just me or did I see a Decepticon flying off?" He grins at Whirligig. "This place must be more popular than you thought it would be." Sideswipe shakes his head as he too watches Nightbeat move off, scratching the back of his head, as he glances sideways at Whiriligig. "Uh...I think he's had a rough day." Conrad Reyes nods. "Awesome." He tilts his head, asking the next question at the risk of sounding stupid, but hey... he's not a Cybertronian. "Does that mean your Decepticon counterparts can talk as well?" If he's gonna be the Cybertronian specialist at the office, he's gotta know it all. Markdown eventually steps into a plain looking grassy section with some nearby supplies. The Autobot materializes a bullhorn into his hands, and speaks loudly into it, "Alright, folks, who's up for a game of tug-of-war?" He holds up a length of rope as curious onlookers glance in his direction. "That's right, step onto the grass over here, grab onto the other end of this high-strength, Kevlar rope, and see if you can get me, Markdown, over the line!" His finger points at a white line painted in the grass. "Go ahead, gang up on me, I don't mind. Just pay the ten dollar entrance fee and sign one of those forms on the table over there. No one under 15 or anyone with a heart condition, please." Andi Lassiter shrugs and puts the medical scanner away again. "Wow. Someone peed in HIS Cheerios this morning." She dismisses the earlier unpleasantness and loks up at Longshot again. "Sorry about that. I don't take to kindly to people of ANY size with nasty temperaments." Frostbite cants his gaze over his shoulder at Markdown's voice, but ignores it overall and returns his attention to the reporter. "Depends on the cassette. I believe all of them can speak, but some simply choose not to," he replies, taking Conrad's question as just that--an honest question. Whirligig smiles in the direction of Markdown as a slew of humans go to take part in the tug-of-war contest. She giggles a bit, then looks down at the stage. It's... quite empty, actually. And there's still the comments from some reporters straggling about her huge lower legs/feet, asking if she's going to give a speech. Again, humbly, she turuns them down. No need for a speech. Everyone knows what the place is for, and that's that! Springer watches the team form for the tug-of-war with Markdown. He walks out of view behind a booth and kneels down next to a burly teenager in a high school Letterman jacket. They talk quietly, Springer and the teenager occasionally looking around the corner of the booth at Markdown or over at Sideswipe. Finally the teenager goes over and takes the 'anchor' spot. Springer, on the other hand, goes over to talk with Sideswipe. Conrad Reyes takes a quick snapshot picture of MArkdown and the humans that are already moving en masse to accept the Autobot's challenge. "This is great!" His eyes return to Frostbite and he takes another snapshot. "Hope you don't mind, I've been squatting outside Autobot city for the longest time and I don't nearly get this many pictures." He scratches his head. "I've met First Aid, what do they call you?" Springer mutters to Sideswipe, "That... magneto-filament wire... from... end... tug-of-war... handle... science,... understand it any... you...but... means we can give the... with... of... You..." Whirligig says, "Guys, the amusement park is going /great/! Still no official count, but we've raised a /considerable/ amount for the charity!" Sky Lynx says, "Great to hear!" Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "Excellent news, Whirligig." Markdown rubs his hands together before lifting up his end of the rope. He evaluates his competition--quite a few humans there, and he's surprised to see a couple of women here and there. Maybe about twenty-five or thirty of them, he guesses. And one beefy looking fellow at the very back. Hmm. "Ok, folks! Are you rrrrready?" The humans cheer as they hold the rope, eagerly awaiting the word. "Alright, then... PULL!" Markdown leans back as the humans pull on the rope, and is surprised to find that he's actually exerting himself just in the effort of keeping himself on his side of the line. "Woah... what have you people been eating?" he exclaims. One person suddenly breaks away from the rope and rushes over to a a garbage can, then shoves his head inside. BLAARRRRGHH! "Oh... well, that explains it, then..." Frostbite chuckles softly as he turns slightly to watch Markdown's tug-of-war event. "I don't mind," he replies. He blinks at the question and ducks his head slightly, briefly placing one paw over his snout and optics in embarrassment. How could he forget something as elementary as an introduction? "My apologies. I am Frostbite, cold climate specialist." Andi Lassiter is now also watching the tug of war, as it's the event of the moment and looking to be a good fun match nonetheless. "Cool." Conrad grins. "Literally." He raises a hand. "I'm Conrad Reyes, reporter for the San Francisco Chronicle." The young man pauses and looks down to review his two new photos on the camera screen. "I'm uhh... I'm the guy with the pitched tent outside Autobot City." He chuckles, somewhat embarassed. First Aid also watches and shakes his head, he stands up and walks over to where the 'night event' will be taking place and sits down beside the door. Leaning his back against the wall and shutting down his visor, just listening to the sounds of the fair. Well, things are going great. everyone's having fun, they're raising a ton of money, and the atmosphere is... well, it's phenomenal! Frostbite lowers his paw to the ground and tilts his head to the side as he tries to recall the tent that Conrad's talking about. The look is almost... cute? Well, if you can call a human-sized robotic Smilodon 'cute'. "Oh yes, I've seen that a few times." He gives Conrad a curious look. "Why not input a request to meet some of the other Autobots, instead of staying outside of the City all the time?" Focus enters WhirliWorld. Conrad Reyes blinks. "Well uhh... I didn't know you could do that." He scratches the back of his head. "And also, I'm not /exactly/ on staff yet." He shrugs at the Bot tape helplessly. "Freelance." He gives a sheepish smile. "But uhh... in case I did want to, how would I go about doing it, yathink?" As for Whirligig, she's /finally/ starting to relax and let things run their course. She's sitting on the empty stage, watching as people mill around, chatting about rides, telling others which ones to go on. Part of her wants to see if that giant Autobot-sized log floom she built is working to standard, but she's paranoid that her wings will catch too much wind and break the thing. Well, that and given her luck, she'd probably find a way to break it anyway. "Everone, I hope you're enjoying your time here!" she calls out. "And fellow Autobots... there's still a few rides I've built big enough for us, if you'd like to try them out!" Markdown puts on a bit of a show for everyone--he drags the human competition all the way up to the white line, and they desperately pull harder and harder to stop him, grunting and screaming with the effort. Markdown's face seems to show signs of strain, too--though he's really playing it up for the crowd. "Haha! Almost... got you!... Oh... oh... oh, crud!" Then, gradually, step-by-step, the crowd seems to pull him back to the line. "Gotta say... I'm... surprised!" The blind autobot enters WhirlieWorld moving past the crowds of people who are undoubtedly here enjoying themselves. Focus picks up all he needs though his hearing and smells which paints a near perfect picture of the place. Focus gives a small smile upon hearing so many children having fun as he walks over towards the ponies tilting his head. He stands there for a moment and has a curious expression on his face while he 'looks' on at the ponies. Frostbite smirks at Markdown's show. "Oh, I see. You may not have a lot of credibility with command if you're not truly a part of that newspaper's staff," he replies to Conrad thoughtfully. He doesn't really know much about the humans or relations between Autobots and humans, but hanging around Blaster and sometimes other intel-types does give some tips on the subject. "If you ever do wish to input a request, I don't know the procedure myself." He lifts one paw to point back towards the center of the park, where he had last seen Andi. "Ms. Andi Lassiter should be able to give you more information about that, I would think." Conrad Reyes smiles. "Ah, you mean the cutest old lady I've ever met?" He chuckles. "Yeah, we've actually met." Reyes nods. "But thanks!" He looks around. "Listen... it was great meeting you, Frostbite! But I better catch some photos of your friends, the chief is picky and likes a variety." He frowns. "Sorry, I really do wish I could stay and ask you more questions... but I make my living on photos in the meantime." The young man tilts his head. "Oh, and feel free to drop by and say hello to the hobo in the tent. And if I'm not there, I'm probably sleeping in the car at the gas station parking lot down the street." First Aid clicks his visor back on for a moment to check his internal time clock and then slowly gets up, "Be show time soon.." He stretches his arms and then rolls his shoulders. "You too!" He takes a quick picture of Frostbite leaping up, and another flash for a shot of the smilodon prowling on high like a bad mamajama. "Cool." And with that, the man disappears into the crowd of humans. Springer wanders over to a TF-sized 'Test Your Strength!' game. He picks up the giant mallet and hefts it experimentally, then brings it slamming down on the target at the base! The weight goes about halfway up to the bell. Springer frowns, then adjusts his grip and tries again, this time standing up on his toes before striking so that he can really put his weight into it!! ...the weight goes up halfway again, maybe a few inches higher than the first time. Springer looks around, grinning sheepishly. "Is there some trick to this?" Focus gives the ponies a good look and nods. He's never seen horses before and thought it was interesting to check out. Having had his fill of them, since they don't transform, know cybertronian martial arts, and seem very frisky for their own good, he wonders along the booths of carnvial games he passed up. He looks over towards Springer and walks towards him not saying anything for the time being. Smiling cheerily, Whirligig gets to her feet and heads over to Springer, leaning down to point at a spot on the target. "You have to hit it /just so/," she says, her propellers twitching. "If you dont', it won't register all the way." She stands straight, then smiles over in Focus's direction. though it's been a while, she does remember having met the mech. And that smile is perfectly evident in her tone. "Hi, focus!" Markdown grunts out, "Oooh... ooh... you almost got me!" as his feet are slowly dragged, one step after the other, towards the line. But right as he hits the edge of the line, Markdown stops and pulls back harder to keep himself in position. "Hrrgh.... not... that... easy, folks!" The humans are sweating heavily and shouting loudly from the exertion, trying so hard to get him over that line. One of the contestants drops out of the line, gasping for air. Focus tilts his head and says looking at no one in particular, "Salutations Whirligig. I thought that was you. It has been a while, so I wasn't sure." He gives a long nod and says, "Springer, you must be one with the mallet. Let it become an extension of yourself. Then you shall know success in your endeavor." Springer nods at Whirligig. "Yeah, I figured it would be something like that." Springer tries grasping the hammer with one hand, the other hand held up alongside the path of his swing, fingers spread so he can line up the swing juuust so... and the weight goes up a -quarter- of the distance to the bell. "Oh, hey Focus...one with the mallet, huh?" He tries holding the hammer up like a sword, features tight with concentration. Then in a quick motion he switches an overhead reversed grip and 'stabs' down at the target! ...halfway up the bell. Springer frowns again. He glances at Whirligig and times it so she isn't looking, then lifts up a foot and STOMPS down on the target, making a HUGE thudding noise... three-fourths of the way. Finally Springer puts the hammer down next to the target (both now bent just slightly out of shape). Frostbite continues watching Markdown's tug-of-war event from his perch, only casting a cursory glance at the Autobots around the 'test-your-strength' machine--whatever it is. Focus hurms thoughtfully hearing each thwack of the hammer and finally the thudding noise. Obvously Springer's boot. "Very good try Springer. Commendable to be sure." he says with a soft clap. He tilts his head and says, "Perhaps brute strength isn't the key then? May I?" He holds his hand out, pointing towards the machine. Andi Lassiter wanders back over from getting something to eat, really glad that Whirligig insisted on all kinds of foods, not just the typical unhealthy amusement park fare. She steps over toward Whirligig, carrying a partly hollowed out round loaf of bread about the size of half a cantaloupe, the hollow in it filled to the top with freshly cubed vegetables, cheese, and cold cubed meats like ham and turkey. She smiles as Focus asks to try his hand at the strength game. Whirligig is smiling cheerily. "I'm glad plenty of Autobots made it, too. There's a lot of news crews here today, and it seems everyone's having a pretty good time. We've raised /so/ much money. It's really going to a good cause, too, so I'm happy we could do this!" She blinks, then, peering between Springer and Focus. In place of the big green mech, she reaches out and picks up the mallet, handing it over. "Take a shot!" Springer smirks slightly. "Oh sure, be my guest Focus...my rep's not as important to me as it used to be anyway." He's heard the 'there are other ways than brute strength' lesson many times (and seen it proven enough by now to believe it himself). He moves away from the target and holds out a hand in an 'after you' gesture to Focus. "WOOOOAAAH!" Markdown cries as he suddenly pitches forward, falling over the line onto his face. The human team tumbles backwards, falling all over themselves now that there's nothing pulling on the other line, now, but the crowd watching this spectacle cheers for their victory all the same. "Fwurgh!" Markdown grunts as he spits out some turf. "Alright, that's the last time I underestimate humans! Nice teamwork, guys" The human team, however, is pretty much in a pile in the grass at this point, groaning in exhaustion. Markdown stands up and wipes himself off. "Phew. Wasn't completely an act, back there," he mutters. Frostbite chuckles softly as Markdown gets beaten, but he makes no effort to move. Lying on his stomach, head resting on his paws, which are hanging over the edge of the roof he's currently on, he looks quite comfortable. "Interesting show, Markdown," he comments to the Hummer. Focus nods and reaches out swiping once, twice, and finally three times the charm. He grabs a hold of the mallet. Focus smiles and says, "Ah, of course." He takes a few steps up to the target. Focus internally shunts some of his energies into activating all of his sensors. Even though draining and quite disorientating after a bit, he picks up everything. Every speck of radiation within a few hundred feet. Every sound from several miles around. Even movement is relayed to him giving Focus a perfect 3D imagine of his environment in immaculate detail. Even the inner workings of the machine in front of him. "I see now...very fascinating." he says softly. Just for good measure, he uses his crystalocution techniques to boost his strength by shunting energon to his pistons and servos over clocking them for a short time. His arms flex and bulge sightly as his lifts the mallet with one hand. "If I strike right here...." he swings the mallet down striking exactly on the sweet spot of the target. The ball on the other side shoots up and DINGs against the bell at the top. Focus looks surprised himself as he shuts down his sensors blinding himself again. "...it's just a matter of control." he finishes holding the mallet out. His arms shrink back down to normal as the over clocking finishes with small wisps of smoke emanating from from of his arm joints. Whirligig gapes at the machine before looking back and forth between Springer and Focus. The engineer, for a long moment, really has nothing she can think of to say. She just sort of stands there, her wings drooping, before they shoot up and she bounces a bit. "That was awesome!" Focus jumps at the whooping, dropping the mallet, and timidly says, "Oh, did I break it? I might have overdone it a bit. I did not mean to. That was a rather hard ding." He takes a step back chastising himself for showing off, especially for something like this. Andi Lassiter laughs and would applaud if she didn't have the food in one hand. "No, Focus, that was just awesome." Springer shakes his head. "No, it looks fine...hammer's a little bent but I think it's still workable." He grins wryly. "You think maybe I softened it up for you...?" Springer picks up the mallet again, and moves to put it back next to the target where he first found it. But then he whirls around and slams it down on the target one last time!! ...halfway towards the bell. Springer drops the hammer and throws his hands up. "That does it! I'm gonna start studying Cybertronian martial arts too!" Markdown rubs at his face with an oversize chamois cloth as he steps over to Frostbite, looking up at his perch. "Yeah, it was, judging from the reactions. I think ten bucks was a small price for those guys to pay so that they can go home to their friends and say, "Hey, guys? Guess what I did? I beat an Autobot at tug-of-war!" Heheh. Still, I bet they'll be sore tomorrow..." He hears a ding, and focuses on the 'Test Your Strength' game. "Ooh, what's this?" he says, sauntering over. Focus smiles softly and bows slightly cupping a fist against his open palm. "I see. That is what must have happened Springer. But if you know where to hit, it is really easy." Of course, he won't say where exactly, that's the whole fun of the game after all. And knowing the weak and sweet spots of objects with Crystalocution doesn't hurt to know either. He lifts his head at Markdown's proclamation, "A test your strength game. It is quite enjoyable." Andi Lassiter just stands back and watches amusedly as the Autobots all chat amiably, biting into a piece of celery from her meal with a crisp crunch. As Whirligig is watching with a cheerful smile, a little timer goes off in her internal chronometer... and immediately, she makes a startled "Ah!" sound before quickly excusing herself and rushing back to the stage. Once there, she clambors up, turns up her vocalizer a bit, and clears her throat to gather the attention of the crowd. "Ah... everyone? If I could have your attention please?" First Aid slips into the door and closes it behind him and starts the computer program up. "..ok then.." Frostbite also looks towards the Test-Your-Strength game--not that he can try it himself. To use Foxfire's most-used excuse--'No opposable thumbs'. "Interesting," he comments, eyeing the poor bent mallet. He looks over at Whirligig as she asks for everyone's attention. "I wonder what's up?" He asks rhetorically as he bounds from one rooftop to the next to see what's about to happen this time. Markdown reaches for the hammer himself--until Whirligig calls for everyone's attention. "Ah, nuts. Have to try it later." He turns towards the stage and waits for Whirligig's announcement. Focus hums and turns around, at least so he's facing the stage. After a short walk, he stops and wonders what is next, since he's never seen an events planner for this place yet. Once Whirligig is sure everyone's attention is on her, she shifts nervously, giving a little bit of a smile. "First off, everyone, I want to thank you all for coming out to this today. We've raised a lot of money for a good cause and I'm really glad I could be a part of something this awesome." A round of applause and cheering from the audience. "The park is going to stay open for a while longer tonight, but for those with kids who must get home, this is sort of the "big kicker" of the event tonight, and I'm glad you could all be here to attend for it." Murmurs... curious murmurs. "So... well... I'll stop wasting your time with talking... without further ado... direct your eyes - and optics - to the sky, everyone!" As soon has he gets the Radio call, First Aid clicks the button and the computer takes over. He then climbs up to the top once more as the fuses are lit. "Here we go.." He said softly and then with several loud BOOMs rockets are launched into the sky, then explode with rainbow of colors, shimmering nearly down below. Then several more go off, making patterns in the sky of Earth, the moon, and some more spray of colors here and there. Andi Lassiter ooohs, watching the fireworks. Markdown grins. "Wow, that's pretty impressive." He sits down on the ground, and leans back on his hands so that he can stare up at the fireworks. From this point, Whirligig is suddenly completely ignoring /everything/ else to watch the fireworks. Oh yes, she does so love fireworks. So, so much. Which is why First Aid brought them in the first place. Andi Lassiter looks around briefly, not really able to find a comfortable place to sit to watch the fireworks. Frostbite winces slightly at the loud booms of rockets being fired, but can't complain about the fireworks as a result. "Wooooooo~w," he says as he rears up onto his hind legs as if it would help him see the show better. Of course, he is extremely unsteady like that and he ends up hopping about a bit to maintain his upright stance for a few seconds before returning to all fours. He spots Andi and jumps down, circling around her a bit before flopping onto his side behind her, as if offering a backrest of sorts. Andi Lassiter is distracted from the fireworks by the large silver cat circling her, and then chuckles as he flops down. With a smile of thanks she accepts his offer of playing backrest, sitting and leaning back against him before about a dozen kids also converge on the cat. Several more firworks go off with streams of colors following behind, before the explode in a umbrella if silver and gold in the sky. Then several more go off into the air in red, white, and blue. Then behind that a few more random colors, then a moment of silence, before the next set of fire-works launch up making shapes and patterns in the sky which are actually Cybertronian letters, which the cybertronians can make out saying, 'The freedom is the right of all Sentient beings' then as those fade away, another set goes up into the air and makes the autobot symble. Frostbite purrs, then promptly gets 'dogpiled', so to speak, by the same kids that he'd played chase with earlier. He just laughs softly, not minding the attention at all, and rests his head on his paws as he continues watching the fireworks show. First Aid watches his own display and when the words come up he bows his head gently, before he leaps down. His white armor reflecting some of the red light before it twinkles out of existance. That was the end of his show saddly and at least-- people seemed to enjoy. So in the silence of the people enjoy the display, he starts to head for the exit in silence. Whirligig smiles as she watches the words in fireworks, her hands clasped together. Her tail is faintly wagging and her wings are twitching. This is what she's been waiting for /all night/. This is what she's been wanting to see. She doesn't mind the pictures that get taken, or the people that crowd her feet (the stage seems to be a prime spot). She's completely enthralled. Hoist enters WhirliWorld. Markdown sniffs. "Primus bless your soul, Optimus." He watches as Optimus's most memorable quote fades from the sky. It seems to be over, till the Fireworks launch once more into the air, this time higher up before the explode, seeming to create an image of the old ark, and then following it up in a lower allitude the fireworks fire off rapidly to create an image of all the autobots lost and gone. As it hovers there for a moment, it slowly glistens away. For First Aid-- that was his salute to them-- he.. last salute. Perhaps much, but-- it needed to be done, the autobots needed to remember, just what they really looked like, and he-- was around to remember and probably show them in there true aspect-- and the place they called home for so long. Anyway! On to things at hand. Whirligig is completely entranced, still, by the fireworks, and looking misty at the sight of the nod to the fallen in the fireworks show above. She smiles a little. It's good to see them honored like this. She almost hates for this show to end. Markdown claps his hands with a clacking metallic sound. "Bravo! Bravo!" he cries. "An excellent show!" Autobot Hoist, good and proper citizen, friend to all (except Constructicons) enters the park just as the firework show is dying down. He pauses when he sees the fallen heroes of Cybertron flash in the sky. "... splendid." is all he can muster to say as the images fade. After the moment is gone, he shakes his head, and looks around at the sites and sounds of WhirliWorld. "I leave that lab femme alone to do a deep-space mission for a few weeks, and what does she do? Amazing." First Aid nearly bumps into Hoist on his way out and side steps slightly, "Hey Hoist-- sorry about that, was kinda off in thought." He says gently waving his hand and glances over his shoulder as he hears the applause, "..She did well out here didn't she?" Durango enters WhirliWorld. Hoist nods cheerfully. "Indeed! I am sorry I missed the bulk of the fireworks show. Some of your handiwork, I presume?" He makes a grand sweeping gesture at the sky. Andi Lassiter gives up her 'seat' to the kids dogpiling on Frostbite, and in getting up notices Hoist arriving and First Aid trying to escape. She walks toward them and addresses the medic with a smile. "That was wonderful, First Aid." First Aid glances upwards and remains rather silent as he talks, "Yea-- I know Gig liked Fire-works.. so.. I thought I close her fair with them.. it makes her smile, and I also figured I give some salute to the old." First Aid then looks down at Andi as she walks over to him, "..uh-- thank you.." If any more started to address him on this, he was going to feel very wierd being in the spot-light. "..really.." Whirligig gives a deep sigh before smiling, turning to face the crowd and being particularly mindful of the humans who are standing from where they were sitting on her feet. A good end to the night, all in all... or at least to the main part of the festivities. /And/ she didn't get wheedled into making a speech! Hurrah! Markdown thumbs up. "A fitting tribute, Mr. Aid." He frowns to himself. Mr. Aid? He must be getting a little used to human names... Durango, having finally made the trek back to Earth after his patrol in the Rainbow Climbs was over, stands off to the side of the frame, arms crossed, enjoying the tail end of the fireworks. The subtle irony is not lost on his player, but that is a story for a different time. He simply revels in the light show, before the last spark falls to the ground. Frostbite seems to almost 'whine' after Andi as she walks away, as if 'pleading' with her not to leave him buried under the pile of kids. However, the glint in his optics and the purring undertone makes it clear that it's not a real plea. He remains lying still until some parents cautiously walk over to retrieve their children, and doesn't react even then. Don't need to scare anybody, after all. First Aid once more thanks everyone before he tries to walk away again, backwards this time, yea-- all the attention was making him nervous. He was just a medic, a doctor really. However in walking backwards and being nervous, he tripped, flailed and fell right over into the dirt. Markdown winces, and looks off to the side, as if he didn't see that. "And what a salute it was! You do them proud, old boy." Hoist says, not noticing First Aid's attempt to escape, for he has caught sight of one of the rides. "I say... are those the DINOBOTS on that spin-go-circle?" Andi Lassiter notices First Aid's attempt to escape, and steps toward him, incongruously offering him a hand to help him back to his feet. "Say, First Aid, would you be so kind as to give me a lift back into town?" She's apparently also offering him a graceful way to escape. Frostbite carefully stands up as the last of the kids are claimed by their parents while making sure that there is nothing that is going to get caught in his gears and such. He quickly bounds to where the other Autobots are and promptly jumps up and onto Hoist's shoulder. "Yes, it is," he replies to Hoist's question. "Certainly different, isn't it?" Grinning beautifully, Whirligig hovers over to the group, her hands clapped together. "First Aid, that was gorgeous! The fireworks! And... and the way you did the pictures and the symbols and... and... and /wow/!" She's grinning from audial to audial. "I /loved/ it! And everyone else did too!" Then, she pauses. "And they are Dinobots, Hoist! Isn't it neat?" Durango has, by now, made his way over to the very same Dinobot...ride. He smiles to himself to see the idea finally brought to life; wishing he could've been around for more than just it's inception. It was a joy to behold, though, in final fruition. And the occupants seemed to be enjoying it well enough! First Aid sat there and sighed as even Gig praised him, he looked over to Andi and stood back up, "Yea sure--" He then stepped back and transformed opening his doors for Andi to get in. Andi Lassiter gives Whirligig an apologetic smile, but she understands First Aid's discomfort at all of the attention. "We'll be back in a bit, okay, Whirl? I just need something from the store." With that, she climbs into the ambulance and closes the door. Hoist laughs, careful not to knock Frostbite from his shoulders. "Well, they certainly are! You captured Grimlock's ugly mug pretty well!" He looks at Whirligig. "My apologies for not being here to help you build all this, young Whirligig. With Autobot City being... well, you know..." He gestures up at the sky again, not so sweeping this time. "I've been running a plethora of checks and mending leaks. You'd be surprised how many the old girl has gathered up, over the years." First Aid then takes off and seeing Durango here also didn't help him much. He just need a breathe of fresh air.. and he was glad everyone enjoyed it, but he really didn't like the attention he was getting from it. First Aid leaves WhirliWorld. Andi Lassiter leaves WhirliWorld. Markdown grunts as he stands up slowly. "Yeah, and the humans dropped a lotta money, too. Oh, and you need any help taking stock of what we hauled in and our operating costs, I'll be right here, Whirligig." He rotates one of his arms, as if working a kink out of his joint. "Oof. Think I pulled an actuator back there..." "I'd really appreciate that, Markdown," states the plucky engineer as she glances toward the mech. Finally, for the first time all night, Whirligig is looking considerably less stressed out. Things went well and nothing blew up! Well, except for the fireworks at least. And... oh yeah! "Oh, I'll be /right/ back!" Quickly, she scurries back over to the stage, again turning up her vocalizer. "Everybody, thanks so much for coming! Your charity is very much appreciated!"